What Comes Next?
by TracyCook
Summary: Rachel/Brittany romance.  Pieberry femmslash.  Rachel is in love with Finn, Brittany is in love with Santana, what harm can one duet cause for the two of them? What feelings will start to develop as they get closer? Slight Brittana and one sided Faberry.
1. Strange Charm

What Comes Next?

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Brittany/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 1

Strange Charm

"I do not understand why you are getting irrationally upset with me Finn; I warned you that this year would be all about improving my vocal ability in order to achieve my dream. You said that you understood that." Rachel stated in a rush as she let out a huff of air and looked up at her boyfriend.

Reaching out the young man placed his hands on her shoulders running them over the brunette's arms gently. "Rach, I'm not upset."

"Truthfully?" She asked glancing into his eyes. "Because you sound rather upset."

"I'm not upset—" Finn started before being silenced by a raise of Rachel's eyebrow. Letting out a sigh he realized that he was upset, but was it really so horrible to be upset that he could not spend more time with his girlfriend? That he could not be more intimate with his girlfriend? "Okay maybe I am a little upset."

The shorter of the two wore a smug grin at being correct about the situation, if there was one thing that she loved it was being right. "I knew it."

"Is it really that bad of me to be upset that we don't get to spend time together? I really miss you, and I know that you have to focus on your future; I just wish you had a little more time for me. You're boyfriend." He added the last part with a soft smile which earned a smile from Rachel in return.

"I warned you that I could not put my relationship first this year Finn. I know that I love you, and it means the world to me, but I love myself too. Sometimes I need to focus on me."

"You always focus on you." Finn mumbled angrily. Instantly regretting it when he witnessed a flash of hurt cross his girlfriend's face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

It hurt to hear her boyfriend say those words to her, it really did, but she was not going to let him tear her down or hurt her. She knew what she wanted out of life and she knew that she had to be a little selfish to get it and as much as she loved Finn sometimes she felt that he weighed her down. "Don't worry about it." Rachel forced a smile. "It's true, sometimes I can be a bit selfish, but you have to be if you want to make your dreams come true. I refuse to allow anyone to stand in the way of them."

"I would never stand in the way of them. I just miss you." He said with a smile which she again returned. Her smile looked as if it could consume her face at any moment and he could not help but find it adorable.

"Then you must understand that for now you come second to my dreams." She stated seriously.

"I understand." His eyes saddened as he pulled his hands away placing them at his sides.

Reaching out Rachel took his hands in her own and her smile widened even more so as she pulled him close, holding onto his gaze with her own. She truly did love him and want him to be happy and feel loved, but this was her future they were talking about. A relationship she had no control over, he could leave her and break her any day for someone more beautiful. _'Like Quinn…' _Her future she could control. "I miss you too." She whispered.

This caused his smile to return as he leant down pressing his lips to hers in a chaste kiss, wishing that he could have more of her.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Brittany stared into the brown eyes of the woman that she loved, trying her hardest to portray her feelings. The longing that she felt toward the other, the need for more than just a physical relationship. "I don't think they'll care, San. Please?" She pleaded reaching out and trying to take her best friend's hands with her own only to be rejected as the Latina pulled away as if burnt by a flame.

"Britts we've talked about this." Santana stated as she took a step backward trying to calm her shaking form. Honestly she loved the blonde. She simply was not ready to deal with everyone at the school knowing that she loved her.

"I know." She mumbled in her monotone even voice, though it did waver a bit.

"Then just drop it okay? And give me some of those sweet lady kisses." As she leant in to claim the taller girl's lips with her own she was shocked to see Brittany pull away and look down. While Santana understood where her best friend was coming from, she still grew angry with this. No one ever pulled away from her. She was irresistible in the sex department. _'I suck at talking sure, but I am definitely good with the sexing.' _She thought before letting out an annoyed sound and slamming her locker shut. "Whatever."

Brittany reached out to stop Santana from storming away but once again as she reached out to grab the other girl's arm she felt her pull away from her. "San." She whispered softly which undoubtedly went unheard by the brunette. Blue eyes watched as the woman she loved walked away, once again taking a stab at her bleeding heart before taking it with her. Brittany knew that she was in love with her friend, she had always wanted to be more with her, but now that she admitted it Santana refused to give that to her. For her it was just sex.

Letting out a soft sigh she tried to contain the tears knowing that she would be with her "family" soon. The Glee club had truly become one of her favorite pass-times. She had grown to feel safe and accepted with them and that was all that she had ever wanted in life. Brittany loved them all and knew they would be able to cheer her up.

Forcing a smile onto her lips she headed into the room.

Rachel was not the only one who was shocked to see the blonde walk into the practice room and take a seat beside her in the front row opposed to her normal seat in the back with Santana. Although her mind was preoccupied with many things at the moment far more important to her, such as Finn and her entire future, she could not help but notice that Brittany's smile seemed less innocent and vibrant. For just a moment she pondered it flashing a soft smile in her direction, which was hardly returned. _'I wonder what is going on with her…'_

All of this concern was removed as Will entered the room with a large smile on his features; she quickly grew excited at the thought of having a new assignment.

Brittany found herself trying to get Santana's attention with her blue eyes, begging for her to notice her, as Will entered the room. She had barely noticed the smile that Rachel had displayed for her; it was not uncommon for her to smile after all.

"Hey you guys, how was your weekend?"

As usual most of the Glee members chose to stay silent at the question, responding with simple nods or 'goods' and 'okays', but there was of course one girl in the room who took the question seriously. Brittany watched as Rachel smiled brightly standing up from the chair as if she were about to do a class presentation. Out of all of the members of Glee, the selfish brunette was the most difficult for her to get along with. _'For anyone to get along with… I don't get how Finn can stand her, she always uses so many words I don't even understand…' _Still, despite the big words, that large creepy smile that she always wore, and the way that she could never stop talking or trying to hog the spotlight, she actually grew to like Rachel.

The brunette carried herself with charm, a strange disturbing charm. Blue eyes watched as the other girl spoke loudly and confidently. "Mr. Schue, I had the most amazing weekend. I actually spent the entire weekend, making certain to keep time for a good eight hours of sleep a night, composing a new song that I was hoping to perform for you all today."

Brittany smiled softly as she watched the girl talk so quickly and excitedly, it was almost cute. _'Definitely a strange disturbing charm…' _Her thoughts were a little disturbing; she had thought Rachel was cute? That was not something she did often. Cats were cute, rainbows were cute, Rachel was not cute.

Will sighed but continued smiling, everyone wondering when he would snap and put the controlling brunette in her place. He was supposed to be in charge. "While I am sure it is a wonderful song, I actually have an assignment for this week."

"Oh. Very well." She whispered out before sitting back in her chair discouraged.

Again the blonde felt inclined to think that the self-centered woman was cute, it nearly made her sick to her stomach. She never found it cute when Rachel pouted because she didn't get her way. Again she glanced to Santana only to see the brunette glance away and scowl. _'I miss her already… I wish we could just be together…'_

"This week we will be doing duets!"

All of the teenagers stared toward their teacher, Rachel suddenly growing excited again as the smile returned to her face like a disease spreading ear to ear. She loved performing duets, especially when she had an amazing boyfriend she loved more than anything to perform them with. Reaching out she squeezing Finn's hand glancing over with large sparkling brown eyes. Her smile fell a bit when she realized that he was not as excited as she was.

"Mr. Schue, we always do duets. What's so special about these ones?" Kurt asked disappointment evident in his voice, though he always loved to sing he liked to try new things. Will tended to stick with the old and never let in the new and it irritated him.

"I will be choosing your duet partners."

Suddenly Rachel's heart sank and she started to feel sick to her stomach. That meant that she would not be singing with her boyfriend. Not only was she upset about missing this moment with the man that she loved, she was upset at the thought of him sharing it with someone else. Particularly Quinn who she noticed was wearing a grin.

Brittany found any hope that she had had to perform with the woman she loved disappear as she heard Will announce that he would be choosing the partners. He would never put the two of them together. Somehow she had hoped that Santana would change her mind and decide to sing a duet with her in front of everyone announcing her undying love for the blonde. Now that unrealistic dream was even more unreachable.

"Artie." Will announced ignoring the annoyed glare he received from Rachel's direction. "You will be singing with Mike."

"Mike?" Artie asked glancing over at the other man. Mike was his friend certainly, but he had hoped he could sing to Brittany and win her heart over after the stupid comment he had made about her intelligence. Sighing he forced a smile and shrugged.

"Tina and Kurt, you two will sing together."

Kurt smiled brightly crossing one leg over the other placing his hands over his knee. This made him happy; at least he would get most of the spotlight. He was not afraid to admit that he was a diva and he loved to play the lead role. Usually the female lead if acceptable.

"Quinn you will be singing with Finn." These words caught everyone's attention. They all were well aware of the constant love triangle going on between Quinn, Finn, and Rachel.

Rachel's head snapped backward and brown eyes burrowed into the blonde who now wore a smirk of deviation as her hazel eyes danced with mischief. Obviously she was enjoying the arrangement more than herself; quickly she glanced to Finn only to see that he too did not seem too upset with the pairing. Heart pounding in her chest the controlling brunette had to force herself to calm down, Finn had told her that he loved her, chosen her over Quinn twice now, she should trust him. Finally Rachel looked back to Will and she quickly asked "Are you certain this is a good idea Mr. Schue? Finn and I are obviously more compatible vocally and I think—"

"Rachel, I have already assigned the partners. You will just have to accept them."

"But—"

"Rachel."

This silenced the brunette which earned a smirk from Brittany who had been watching the drama unfold. Watching Rachel was always comical because she was so ridiculously over the top in everything that she did. Sometimes it was admirable, usually it was embarrassing, and at all times it was hilarious to witness. Though she could sympathize, she knew that she was going to be completely upset with whoever got to sing with the woman she loved, but she would never react like Rachel.

"Santana you will be paired up with Puck."

Brittany felt her heart start to pound against her ribcage so hard it could break it. She was pretty sure that was possible. Glancing up she finally caught Santana's eyes for a moment before the Latina smirked across the room at Puck. _'Those are her sexy eyes… she is giving him her sexy eyes…' _Her heart continued to race as she fought the urge to jump up and claim her woman.

"Sam, you're with Mercedes."

Rachel watched as they smiled brightly, it was so obvious that they were dating. _'Of course they get to be with each other… wait! That only leaves—"_

"Brittany."

The blonde snapped her attention to the front of the room and she smiled innocently at Will awaiting who she would be paired up with. Not taking into account that everyone in the room had been paired up except for—

"You will be with Rachel."

Both girls let out visible sighs as they looked over at each other. Brittany was shocked when her heart completely stopped as she stared into cold deep brown eyes; it almost made her blush with the passion that they held. _'Strange reaction.' _She thought to herself absentmindedly, so distracted in the moment she did not even notice the daggers that Santana was shooting at Rachel.

"May I suggest that I do most of the singing and you stick with your specialty?"

Blue eyes turned to slits and any sign of pink on her cheeks or a smile on her face disappeared. "I would like to sing." Brittany stated before facing forward in her chair once again annoyed with the controlling woman. Why did things always have to go her way? Again she wondered how Finn could date someone like that; she probably told her what to do all the time. _'Kind of like Santana… only different because Rach is way more annoying about it…' _When Rachel had not responded the blonde added in a monotone voice "and, I'm more talented then you."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"I was thinking that maybe we could perform a song from one of my favorite Broadway musicals—" Rachel started her eyes widening as they sparkled with excitement and her smile spreading ear to ear. She always got this way when she spoke about music.

"—I already chose a song." Brittany mumbled, interrupting the other girl before she could begin to explain. Sometimes the brunette was as interesting as Will, always choosing music that she had never heard of. _'She's cuter than Will though…' _There it was again, that word that became creepy when used in correlation with the brunette. It was true though, there was something cute about her obsessive almost crazy nature, she was more passionate than everyone else in the school put together and that was admirable as well as annoying.

Once again Rachel found herself interrupted whilst trying to explain one of her amazing ideas. "Oh." She whispered out, sitting on the stool in front of the piano watching the cheerleader with wary brown eyes. "I see. What pleasant song will you be gracing my ears with this fine afternoon? A hit Broadway number perhaps?" She asked with hope practically radiating off of her.

For a moment Brittany wished that she knew a Broadway song that she could sing for the other girl if only to make her proud. Then she realized that thought was stupid, she did not care if Rachel was proud of her. "You talk funny." She mumbled before turning to the radio in order to click play. "And no."

The music that assaulted the brunette's ears caused her jaw to clench. She would not be doing a duet to this song. "Brittany." It was too late it seemed as the blonde started to dance around the room, with such fluidity it caused Rachel's jaw to unclench a bit and fall open. She had always known that Brittany was an amazing dancer but she had never actually taken the time to watch her dance before. She blushed as she realized that her brown eyes had wandered the expanse of the blonde's body taking in the sliver of skin where her cheerleading top rid up revealing her toned abdomen, and of course her perfect legs. The way that she danced was so sensual, sexual even, and that made Rachel uncomfortable causing her to glance away and focus on her hands.

"Everybody look at me, me.

I walk in the door you start screaming.

Come on everybody, what you here for?

Move your body 'round like a nympho."

The words themselves were enough to make the brunette blush, add in the fact that the cheerleader was now closer to her in proximity trying to force her to watch her dancing, it was becoming unbearable. She could practically feel the heat radiating off of Brittany who was now only two feet away from her and although she would berate herself for it later she could not help but allow her large brown eyes to wander upward. What she saw caused her breath to catch in her throat and she definitely did not understand the reasoning. It was uncomfortable for her, she never reacted this way, she was Rachel Berry always in control.

"Everybody get your neck to crack around.

All you crazy people come on jump around.

I wanna see you all on your knees, knees.

You either wanna be with me or be me."

As the blonde sang her hands moved to lift her shirt just a bit revealing more of that perfectly toned abdomen. Brown eyes immediately glued to the exposed skin and she bit down on her bottom lip, blushing some more out of discomfort. _'She is so beautiful… wait what? Why would I think something like that…?'_

"Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard.

Make you want all of her love.

She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards,

Make you fall real hard in love."

Rachel decided that the odd attraction toward Brittany had rationality behind it; it was obvious why she had stared at her. Why she was completely uncomfortable. The dancing was sexual, the song was sexual, and sexual was not something she had much experience with. The blonde cheerleader obviously had much more experience and an amazing body, one that she would kill for.

Often she found herself telling people she loved the way that she looked and yet she found the need to exorcise every single day in order to keep in shape. _'And I still do not look like her… this must simply be vain jealousy… Rachel I never thought you would stoop so low.'_

"And when she walks she walks with passion,

When she talks she talks like she can handle it.

When she asks for something boy she means it,

Even if you never ever see it."

Brittany would be lying if she did not admit to herself that she enjoyed seeing Rachel's brown eyes darken with desire, and maybe she did roll her hips a few more times than necessary simply to watch her bite down on that full bottom lip of hers. It was hot. It meant nothing more, she loved teasing and showing off her body for attention, so what was the big deal if she got to feel confident out of it?

"Maneater, make you work hard, make you spend hard.

Make you want all of her love.

She's a maneater, make you buy cars, make you cut cards,

Make you fall real hard in love."

Once the song had come to an end, her voice died down as did the dancing. A thin layer of sweat coating the blonde's skin as she gave a soft smile. Secretly she wanted the ambitious girl's approval though she would undoubtedly be insulted. Brittany knew that her singing was not that amazing and next to Rachel her singing paled in comparison but she still thought she was fairly good.

"So, what did you think?" She asked despondently as she moved to sit beside the other on the stool. Blue eyes watching her, awaiting and nearly pleading for approval.

"You have improved." Rachel started with a bright smile. She was being honest; the blonde had greatly improved her singing skills. Not that it had been all that easy to focus on her voice while she was standing two feet away from her practically stripping.

"You really think so?" Brittany breathed out a smile gracing her lips and her blue eyes brightening considerably.

"Why else would I say it?" She questioned bluntly.

"True, you just don't give compliments often." She mumbled once again returning to her monotone voice as she looked at the brunette, watching her closely. As her face scrunched up in worry the blonde could tell it was not all going to be compliments and that discouraged her.

"Well I am only speaking the truth." Pausing Rachel smiled hesitantly as she continued. "But I do find one small flaw in the song that you chose for our duet. I think that it may be a little too promiscuous for my taste and I feel uncomfortable singing about such personal subjects."

"I don't understand." Brittany mumbled, once again thrown off by the other girl's large vocabulary.

"I mean it is a bit too." Pausing to let out a soft breath she said in a hushed tone. "Sexual."

"That's why I like it."

"Yes, but this is a duet Britt and I was hoping for something a little more emotional. Something that actually reached down into the soul and told a story, not a song about provocatively eating men." She shuddered at the thought before smiling at the sensitive blonde who was now frowning and looked completely baffled. Reaching out a hand before fully thinking it through she placed it over the other girl's giving it a soft squeeze. Lately she had cared a lot more about the people around her and allowing them a moment to shine, as long as she still got to be the star.

"This songs about eating men? Gross." She mumbled, sidetracked by the thought of physically eating a man. "Unless you're a zombie. Is Nelly Furtado a Zombie?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she heard the question and she could not hold back her laughter, sometimes it was ridiculous how naïve Brittany was. How could someone be so gullible? When she had met the blonde it had been a quality that really agitated her, not because she thought she was unintelligent, more so because it was so difficult to get her point across without it being twisted into something else. Like currently. "No, she is not a zombie Brittany, and that is not the point I was trying to make either."

"Thank god. I do not support zombie-ism." She stated, her voice even.

The seriousness behind the statement caused her smile to spread as she laughed a little. It was definitely cute that Brittany did not support "zombie-ism." _'Cute...? Like a child cute, not like Finn cute.' _Her mind reminded as she suddenly remembered the skin contact she was making with the other woman, brown eyes glancing down at their hands. She felt inclined to remove her hand but allowed it to stay in place. Why? She had no idea.

"It is always good to stand up for a cause." Rachel beamed before continuing. "I think that you did an amazing job with the song Brittany, truthfully. I just wish you would tap into your emotions a little more, not everything is skin deep."

"My emotions?" The blonde questioned cocking her head to the side, watching the other closely. Brittany rarely shared her emotions with anyone, not by choice, but still. She had tried on numerous occasions to share her feelings with Santana but the Latina had always distracted it with "sexy times" and "lady kisses" saying that she hated when feelings were involved so after a while she had learnt to suppress them. Ignore them all together, and now Rachel of all people wanted her to open up about them. "I don't talk about those." She mumbled.

"Why not? I find that it helps to talk with someone about them."

"That isn't what San says."

"Santana?" She questioned, noticing the way that blue eyes cast downward and the other girl's body tensed at the mention of the name. "Did something happen between you and Santana?" She pried as she often did, but this time it was only partially for her own sake. Rachel was curious as to what had happened between the two cheerios, they had always seemed so close, and she pretty much lived for the drama, but she also wanted to know for Brittany's sake.

Brittany looked hesitant to answer, feeling like she had already said too much. Santana could be touchy and she did not want anyone to know about the feelings between the two of them, she was supposed to keep it purely sexual in the eyes of their friends and schoolmates. "It's nothing."

Not being one to take a hint or back off from something she wanted to know the brunette pressed on, tightening her grip on the cheerleader's hand. Ignoring the softness of her skin, because that was not something she should be noticing at the current time. "It's something Brittany. Please, you can tell me."

"Why do you want to know?" She asked, more confusion than usual written across her face as she glanced down at their linked hands. Pushing the strange sensations traveling across her skin away and biting down on her bottom lip.

"Because I was hoping that I could help with the situation." Pausing her brown eyes widened and she quickly added. "Unless it is something sexual because I would have no idea how to help with something like that, considering. But, if it is not something sexual than I would really love it if you would open up to me about it so that I can try and fix the problem.

"You're cute when you ramble." Brittany stated in her monotone voice, before thinking it through. That always got in trouble. Speaking without thinking, which was most of the time.

"What?" Rachel asked, her voice cracking as a bright pink blush spread along her face and down her neck. _'Did Brittany just call me cute? Why in the world would she say something like that? More importantly why do I care and why is my heart racing all of a sudden?' _Hastily the brunette pulled her hand away from the cheerleader's soft one, no longer feeling comfortable with the contact. Which Brittany noticed taking offense to it and feeling slightly guilty about. "I'm cute?"

"Only when you ramble hobbit." She said trying to cover up the slip of her tongue, if Santana were here right now she would have killed them both. Brittany needed to pay attention to her wording from now on. "You become all intense; sometimes I wonder if no one interrupted how long you could talk."

"Oh." She breathed out, honestly a bit disappointed. She always wanted to feel beautiful and for a moment she had.

"Yeah." The air in the room grew tense and heavy.

Rachel was at a loss for words which was not something that Brittany had ever expected to see, and she knew it was her fault. She had made things tense with her weird admittance of the brunette's cute-ness, she had caused the other girl to pull away almost as quickly as Santana had earlier that day, and she actually found that she missed the contact. Not that she would ever admit that tidbit, at least not purposefully. After a few minutes went by blue eyes glanced into brown and she saw a mixture of emotions there. Embarrassment, fear, worry, and caring. _'I guess I could just tell her… everyone pretty much knows anyway…'_

"I'm in love with someone… and they don't love me back."

Shocked that the other girl had actually opened up and told her something about herself she searched deep blue depths with her own, finding the hurt behind them. Smiling softly she placed her hand on top of Brittany's once more. "I understand what that is like. She'll come around Brittany, you are an amazing girl who deserves better than her, but she'll come around."

"She?"

"Santana."

"How did you—" She started but was stopped when she felt a squeeze of her hand and smiled softly, it was nice to have someone care to be perceptive of her feelings. It was nice to talk about her feelings without being verbally attacked or told to shut up. Even if it was Rachel she was sharing with. "I'm not amazing enough for her." Her voice held so much pain that the brunette wanted to wrap her in a hug, sometimes she was too innocent and naïve.

"She's not amazing enough for you Brittany. Out of all of the cheerios you are the only one who has ever cared for the Glee club and genuinely treated people nicely. Yes on occasion you call me a hobbit or tell me you have more talent than me but you are still nicer than Santana and Quinn combined. So in my eyes you are far too amazing for her." Smiling brightly she thought about what she had just said and remembered the perfect song that they could sing at their duet. It would not relate to her and Finn, but at least it would hopefully make Brittany feel better about things with Santana.

Brittany felt her blue eyes start to fill with tears but she quickly pushed them away, she hated crying. One time she had cried after having sex with Santana and the Latina had told her to go home, that she didn't want to take care of her. Since then she never cried and she was not about to start showing her vulnerability in order for Rachel to tell her to leave as well.

Before she could thank the ambitious brunette, she had stood to her feet and let go of her hand. Smiling wildly, it was almost crazy how excited she became. Her emotions constantly changing, it baffled the blonde.

"I know just the song!" Her voice squeaked as she turned and rushed out the door.

Blue eyes watched as Rachel disappeared, feeling a little awkward. She did not know if she should get up and leave, stay and wait, or simply burst out in tears right that instant. Everything was starting to overwhelm her. Suddenly the brunette peeked her head back in the doorway, still smiling brightly, which Brittany again found cute to her own disappointment. "We will meet up tomorrow to practice; it was nice talking to you Brittany." And with that she bounced away.

"Yeah." _'She is so weird…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

If not for me give lovin's to this amazing underrated couple! Oh and if you want to make a story for them I would love that! Haha and read it as well. :) Plus review of course, so if you ever do just tell me! :p BUT as for this story please do tell me if you like it, what you would like to see happen in the future etc. I'd really appreciate it sooo much, first time writing Pieberry. Will be short-ish chapters but I promise this story will be very long!

Anyhow you guys ROCK!

-Tracy Cook


	2. You Love Me

What Comes Next?

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Brittany/Rachel

Authors Note: Song is Kelly Clarkson's You Love Me! :)

Rating: M

Chapter 2

You Love Me

Brittany had not expected practicing with Rachel to have been as enjoyable as it had been. She also had not expected her to choose such a new and upbeat song for their duet. When you put the brunette in control usually that was what she did, take control, but this time it seemed she had chosen the song purely for Brittany to sing to Santana. Was she still completely annoying and bossy while they were practicing the song? Of course she was. Did she still force her to tone down the sexuality in the dancing? Yes. Still, it was endearing that she went to such an effort to help her out.

Santana and Puck had just finished their song which in her opinion had far too much flirting involved. Despite the ache in her chest she clapped for them both smiling brightly at the Latina as she walked back to the chair beside her in the back of the room, taking her seat. "That was amazing San."

"Thanks." She stated smugly before crossing her legs and looking toward the center of the choir room. "You and manhands are up next." Her voice held spite which did not go unnoticed by the blonde.

"Yeah." Brittany whispered softly as she cast her blue eyes toward the confident brunette who was already standing up and excitedly rushing toward the center of the room. Staring up at her with large impatient and eager brown eyes as she waited for her to join her.

"Good luck B."

"Thanks." She said with a smile as her heart skipped a beat. It seemed that things were finally returning to normal between the two of them, which she was grateful for.

As Brittany reached the front of the room she could feel her nerves building up as she realized that the song they were about to perform could once again make Santana upset with her. _'Maybe I should have just gone with a Broadway song that Rachel chose… San is not going to like what she hears… she hates when I display my feelings to her…'_

Sensing the blonde's anxiousness Rachel flashed a large toothy grin her way which earned a small smile in return. Reaching up she placed a hand on Brittany's arm before moving in to speak to her softly, so that only the two of them could hear it. "I can tell that you are nervous, but you shouldn't be. You did an amazing job while we were rehearsing. Your voice truly has improved in every aspect, and although you do still on occasion miss a note, with practice that will no longer be an issue."

Honestly Brittany did not know if she should feel flattered by the compliments or hurt by the insults, she supposed that in the perfectionist's world that was as close to a compliment as she was going to get. "Thanks. I'm worried about San." She admitted shocking even herself at the comfort she felt talking about it with Rachel.

"Oh. I see." Naturally she had been worried about the song itself.

"I hope she doesn't get mad at me." She mumbled in her monotone voice, the sorrow evident on her face.

"Perhaps she will get upset momentarily Brittany, but I for one wholeheartedly believe that this is something that she needs to hear from you." Glancing at the blonde she saw that her words had done little to encourage her or cheer her up and chewed on her bottom lip. This was not something she did frequently. "Even if she initially gets upset with our performance this may open her eyes to what she is missing out on in the long run. It never hurts to give it a try." The brunette could practically see the wheels turning in the cheerleader's head as she came to the conclusion that she was correct, which she usually was, and then she returned the smile.

"You're right. Thanks Rach."

"Anytime." She said her smile spreading across her face as she gave Brittany's arm one last squeeze before telling the band to start and preparing for the song. She was excited as always, singing was the only time that she felt complete. Singing was her one true passion and love. As the music started her smile only grew as she gave one last look toward her duet partner flashing two 'thumbs up' signs her way.

Once again the blonde was overwhelmed by the cute gesture and she found herself returning it with a wink before preparing herself for the choreography as the music filled the choir room.

"Thick skin, soft touch,

Heart of gold but it's na-na-na-not enough."

Brittany sang the words staring directly up at Santana as she did so, they completely reminded her of the Latina and how she treated her. It seemed that she was always giving and never receiving in return, the scowl that formed on those beautiful lips almost made her lose her composure but she quickly regained it moving around the room and performing matching dance moves with Rachel.

"Forgiving arms, the higher road,

Working hard but it's na-na-na-not enough."

Rachel belted the words out to no one in particular though she did find that they reminded her of herself and Finn. Her dancing was not as fluid as the blonde's but she was trying to make it look as sensual as she moved toward the other girl in order to sing the next part together, facing each other. The idea was to appear hostile and angry to one another due to the nature of the song.

"You said I'm not good enough, I'm not good enough,

But what you really mean is you're not good enough, you're not good enough,

You can't deliver so you turn it around!"

As the two of them moved closer to each other and started to dance around in a predatory circle they both locked eyes and realized their close proximity, even with a foot height distance Brittany found her eyes glued to those mesmerizing passion-filled browns. Nearly forgetting the words as she stared into them, completely forgetting why she was singing the song.

Little did she know that Rachel was experiencing the same problem as she stared into emotional blues. Being a professional singer trained to ignore any thoughts or feelings that got in the way of her performance though, the brunette quickly turned away from the blonde and continued on with the next part of the song which they both were going to sing facing the class. The idea was for Brittany to sing it to Santana after all.

As the eye contact was broken the cheerleader quickly remembered they were in the middle of the song and who she was singing to, she pushed the blush away and turned looking the Latina straight in the eyes as she did so.

"You didn't let me down,

You didn't tear me apart,

You just opened my eyes,

While breaking my heart,

You didn't do it for me,

I'm not as dumb as you think,

You just made me cry,

while claiming that you love me.

You love me, you love me,

You said you loved me

but that I'm not good enough!"

Santana was infuriated as she watched the display; the words of the song were almost cruel. '_Too cruel for Brittany to have come up with without some encouragement from the hobbit that's for sure.' _Wearing a scowl she glared over at the brunette deciding she would have to do something about her if she corrupted her woman, before glancing back toward the blonde who was singing directly at her.

She didn't know if she was more hurt by the words or embarrassed by the public display of emotional affection toward her, because she was well-aware of the eyes of their classmates on her and it was irritating.

"Stronghold, but fun ride,

But rollercoasters are just na-na-na-not enough."

The blonde sang out with more passion than she ever had in a performance for glee club. Usually she stuck to popular music avoiding her emotions, but right now she could feel them building up as tears filled her eyes. She was so tired of being treated bad, she wanted to be loved, and she deserved to be loved right.

"I keep it in, you wear me out,

This kind of love is na-na-na-not enough."

Rachel belted out the words to the song with ease, taking some liberties with the original in order to showcase her talent. It was something that she did often. Finn called it going over the top; she called it making a good thing better.

"You said I'm just a sinking ship, I'm just a sinking ship,

But what that really means,

Is you can't handle this, you can't handle this,

You couldn't win and so you turn it around!"

Once again the two girls moved to the center to finish the song singing together, trying to appear angry when both were far from angry. Brittany was on the verge of tears and Rachel was worried about her, and about their duet suffering due to it as well. Although truthfully she had never heard the blonde cheerio sing so well.

"Your love feels different.

It's like a blow to the head with your compliments!

Your love hurts deeper.

It's like a brick in the sea and I'm drowning with it!"

'_What the hell is going on here… do Brittany and Rachel have something going on?' _Quinn wondered as she watched the duet, the two of them seemed to be getting caught staring into each other's eyes a little too often for her comfort. Crossing her arms over her chest she squinted her eyes watching the display, trying to ignore the agitation she felt.

Hazel eyes glanced toward Santana and she leant over to ask her friend something quietly. "Is there something going on between B and manhands?"

"There damn well better not be." The Latina responded looking straight at the display.

"You didn't let me down,

You didn't tear me apart,

You just opened my eyes,

While breaking my heart,

You didn't do it for me,

I'm not as dumb as you think,

You just made me cry,

while claiming that you love me.

You love me, you love me,

You said you loved me

but that I'm not good enough!"

As the music died out Brittany had tears in her eyes which she quickly wiped away, not able to tear her eyes away from Rachel's until she did so to turn back to the front of the classroom awaiting her applause. She even took a bow which caused the blonde to shake her head and laugh. _'She's so self-centered… but she's cute…' _By this point thinking that the perfectionist was cute was something that she had accepted, it didn't mean anything that she found those once extremely annoying traits cute.

While the class clapped, Kurt even standing and giving the girls a catcall, Rachel continued to bow saying "Thank you." Over and over.

Brittany simply gave them all a bright smile before glancing up at Santana who was once again refusing to look at her.

"Girls, you did a wonderful job. Your voices actually go together quite well, perhaps I will consider giving you two a duet in regionals."

"Thank you Mr. Schue. I agree with some more training Brittany could be well on her way to matching me well enough vocally to share a duet with me at regionals. Although I still continue to lean toward Finn and myself because—"

"Rachel."

"Sorry." She responded quickly, the smile never leaving her features.

"Alright, that wraps up todays lesson. I think that this has really opened our eyes to new singing possibilities—" Before he could finish what he was saying Santana stood from her seat spouting out a few angry profanities in Spanish as she stormed out of the choir room. Making sure to run into Rachel as she walked by nearly knocking her to the ground.

Blue eyes filled with concern as Brittany moved toward the brunette who was now rubbing her arm in pain, though surprisingly she was still wearing that large smile on her face. _'She's so strong…' _Placing a hand on Rachel's arm she gave a sympathetic look to say that she was sorry for the Latina's actions fighting the urge to immediately run after the other girl.

"I'm fine. You have to take this chance and go after her." Rachel said with a smile, always positive and one for the romantic drama.

"Thanks." The blonde mumbled breathlessly as she ran out of the room after Santana.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"I just can't believe you went up there and displayed all our personal business for the class to see, and where the hell do you get off telling me that I don't deserve you?" Her voice was angrier than she wanted it, but she could not control it. Not after Brittany deliberately went up in front of everyone and announced her love embarrassing her while saying that she did not deserve her. That was like a slap to the face.

"It was just a song." She mumbled, her voice cracking as tears filled her eyes.

Santana let out a loud sarcastic laugh as she slammed her hand against her locker causing the blonde to jump and let out a startled yelp. "Whatever you tell yourself to sleep tonight. That was not just a song, that was you and manhands lashing out at me!"

"We were not lashing out at you. It was a song." The tears were now rolling down her cheeks. She didn't understand why things were so complicated between herself and Santana, they could be happy so easily and yet all the other girl did was push her love away. Why did they have to fight if she claimed that she loved her? "I don't understand why you are mad at me again, I was just trying to show you—"

"Well stop! I'm not ready! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Letting out a breath she tried to calm down in order to speak rationally to the woman she loved. "Britts, I just wish you would respect me enough to keep things hush hush until I am ready."

Brittany was long gone at this point and could not stop the tears that were falling. "San I just don't understand."

Suddenly she was distracted from the conversation as Rachel made her way up to the two of them, mimicking the action from earlier that the blonde had used to comfort her. Reaching out she placed a hand on Brittany's arm giving it a gentle squeeze and flashing a reassuring smile up at her, brown eyes catching blue and almost making her heart stop. For some reason she found herself smiling and wiping the tears from her cheeks before once again finding her confidence even though Rachel didn't actually say anything before walking away. Just knowing someone understood and wanted to help her meant the world to her.

Santana watched as the woman of her affection's eyes followed the over-achiever down the hallway. "And what the hell is going on with you and Berry? Are you guys messing around or something? Because I never pegged you for going after someone as unattractive as her, the thought literally makes me want to punch her in that huge ass shnoz of hers!"

"San, nothing is going on between me and Rachel. She's actually being kinda nice to me." She mumbled out, completely confused by her feelings. Partially she was excited to have the Latina defending her and saying she deserved better, but on the other hand Rachel had been being extremely nice to her.

"Of course she's being nice to you! Damn it! Don't you understand B she was using you!"

"What?" She whispered out sadly.

Santana laughed, her tone and brown eyes softening as she reached out placing a hand on Brittany's arm as she smiled. "Of course she is Britts. She just wanted you to do good at that stupid duet. All she is doing is being same old selfish Berry."

"Oh." Brittany said doubting it. "Then why is she still being nice?"

"Didn't you hear Mr. Schue, he said yous were good partners, 'course she's trying to keep things tight between the two of you. It doesn't mean nothing to her Britts. She's just using you."

"But—" The blonde started but then her voice trailed off as she started to understand it. Of course that would be the reasoning. Still, she could not shake the feeling that Rachel had genuinely been being nice to her and caring for her. She had been the first person to actually ask her to share her feelings.

"Britts, forget about her. I'm sorry about how I reacted." She smiled leaning against the locker looking up at the taller girl. Her voice deep and seductive as she leant in to whisper against her ear. "How about you come over to my place tonight and I'll make it up to you."

"San…" She whispered warily, wanting nothing more than to just give in.

"Please? I miss you." Santana said placing a kiss on Brittany's jawline eliciting a shiver from the taller of the two.

"Okay." She gave in to her bodies wishes.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

Please give me feedback! I need any suggestions for this story, what do y'all want to see happen. Do you want Quinn to want Rachel or Finn? (As the drama side of the Pieberry story.) Do y'all have any ideas? I would love to hear about them. Also this is my first time writing either of these characters, usually I write Terri/Emma, so I would love you to tell me if I am getting them in character enough to be believable?

Anywho, the more and faster reviews the faster I add more, just because it makes me all excited and do so! :p I just hope that y'all love it! I love you guys!

Anyhow you guys ROCK!

-Tracy Cook


	3. Sexy Times

What Comes Next?

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Brittany/Rachel

Rating: M

Authors Note: I apologize for my last chapter, I accidently kept part of my outline in it… :/ Which probably completely ruined the reading experience for everyone. I also had a few grammatical errors; I wrote it after being up for nearly 27 hours straight and was not thinking properly. I have fixed it if people prefer to reread it then feel free. Hopefully you will not hold it over my head and this next chapter, albeit short, will be more enjoyable.

Chapter 3

Sexy Times

Brittany smiled contently as she rested her head on Santana's bare sweat-coated stomach, allowing her body to come down from the natural high that she only ever got when with the other girl. It seemed no guy she slept with ever caused her as much pleasure as the Latina. Still, there was something missing. Something that had made things better with Artie, something she was too terrified to bring up at the moment, that being 'feelings'.

It wasn't that she did not feel anything toward the other woman. She loved her more than life itself, it was that she was not allowed to show it that made making love more difficult each time.

"Mmm god B I love that thing you do with your tongue." Santana groaned out stretching her limbs with a smile on her face.

"I love you." The blonde let out before thinking about it. Immediately she regretted the words that came so naturally to her because she felt her lover's naked body tense beneath her own and brown eyes focused angrily on the top of her head. She did not dare look up to meet them.

"Britts?" She questioned with a wavering voice.

Turning her head blue eyes met upset brown and she chewed on her bottom lip trying to figure out a way to remedy the situation. Before she had a chance to say anything else the Latina continued trying to control her anger. "We've talked about not saying those words after our sexy times."

"I meant to say I love blue." She tried absentmindedly.

Santana let out a laugh as she raised a curious eyebrow at the woman lying on top of her; gently she stroked her fingers through blonde locks and smiled. She loved Brittany, she had since the day they met four years ago, but she was not ready to admit that to the world. "B, I know you didn't say you love blue, you don't even like blue."

The blonde shrugged her shoulders before stating in a serious monotone voice. "I love all colors equally, I'm not racist."

Shaking her head amusedly the Latina smiled, watching as blue eyes drifted shut as she stroked the beautiful girl's cheek gently with her fingers. "Still, I know that isn't what you said Britts."

"Are you mad at me?" She asked softly. Feeling slightly dizzy from the contact to her face. She loved when Santana touched her like this. More than their sexy times even, because this is when she felt cared for. _'I wish it happened more…' _

"Nah, I'm not mad." She watched as the blonde cheerleader let out a soft sigh of relief before biting down on her bottom-lip thinking of how to best phrase her next sentence. "I love you too, you know that. I just wish you would understand that just 'cause I love you don't mean I am ready to let the world know."

"I don't understand." She mumbled. "I want people to know that I love you. That you're my girl."

"See that's where you're off B, I'm not your girl. I mean sure we love each other but I'm not ready to be tied down to you. I don't want to deal with the entire school hating us and getting slushied every day 'cause were different." She let out a breath trying to calm her voice, not trying to sound too angry but it seemed she was telling Brittany this every day now. "High school is cruel B, people will hate us both if they find out this is more than just sex. I'm not just doing this to protect me, but to protect you too." Finishing her rant she smiled a little hoping that it had finally gotten through to her friend.

Brittany sat up a little putting distance between herself and Santana on the bed, looking into those beautiful brown eyes. "San, I don't care if people hate me. As long as I have you, I'd take a slushy to the face every single day." Her heart broke as she watched a scowl form on the Latina's lips.

"I won't let that happen."

"Then maybe we should just be friends." She whispered out, her voice cracking and heart pounding in her chest. It felt as if she could throw up all over the bed because of the pain in her stomach at the words she had somehow managed to say. That was the last thing she wanted, but she could not let Santana use her or hurt her anymore. The duet with Rachel had truly opened her eyes to what was going on and given her confidence.

"What? What the hell do you mean just be friends?" She growled out sitting up on the bed, her muscles visibly tensing.

"I just mean until you are ready to be more than this, maybe we should stop having sexy times." Brittany mumbled out looking down at her fidgeting hands.

"You don't want that B, you love sexy times." She stated trying to calm herself as she reached out to touch the blonde, surprised when she flinched away from her touch. _'What the fuck has gotten into her? She never denies me sexy times…' _"Where the fuck is this coming from?"

The blonde froze at the harsh tone of voice Santana was using on her. She had heard it on multiple occasions, but never directed toward herself and it really hurt her feelings. She hesitated, nearly saying that they could just forget the whole conversation and make up with sweet lady kisses, but then her mind filled with images of Rachel with that encouraging almost creepy smile, and the duet they had performed and she stood her ground. "Someone told me that—"

"Someone told you what? Someone who? I swear I will kill—"

"—No, you won't kill her San. Please listen to me."

Santana was shaking but she forced her lips closed, clenching her jaw she stared at the woman of her affections. Her heart was racing and she had some idea of who had told Brittany to end things with her, it had to have been Rachel. _'That sneaky little bitch…'_

"Rachel actually told me to try San. But the song we sang made me realize that this isn't enough for me…" She stated more confidently as she looked up into brown eyes. The blonde could see that she was hurting the Latina and although it hurt her to do so, she knew that she had to get this off of her chest. It had been weighing down on her for far too long. "I love you. I love our sexy times. I just realized that unless I take them away you're just getting what you want so why should you change?"

Santana watched as blue eyes filled with tears and the only thing that she could think was _'I am going to kill Rachel… I will shank that bitch tomorrow…' _"B, I promise if you just give me time then we can go public with this—"

"—I can't." She mumbled in her monotone voice, smiling a little when she felt the Latina brush away her tears.

"She's just using you Britts." She said, keeping her voice soft as she stared into blue eyes.

"I don't think so." Brittany responded looking away for a moment and chewing on her cheek. She knew that there was a possibility that Rachel was only using her to further her own career, a great possibility actually, but she had to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"After every slushie we have thrown at her? After every name we have called her, why else would she suddenly care about your feelings and helping you with your relationship? She's trying to break us apart and she's just using you for your voice. Why can't you see that?"

"I'll talk to her about it tomorrow San, but even if she is using me I stand by my decision."

Throwing her hands up in the air the Latina mumbled something undoubtedly unpleasant in Spanish before saying in an upset voice. "Oh yeah, like she's just going to tell you she's using you if you ask! Why do you have to be so gullible? Why do you have to be so—" As she realized she was about to say the word 'stupid' her mouth sealed shut. She knew that if she said that word it would be the straw that broke the camel's back and she could not bear to hurt or lose Brittany completely.

"Stupid…?" The blonde asked in a shaky voice as tears started to fill her eyes once more and she felt her own anger boiling up. She hated when Santana or anyone else called her stupid, she knew that she was not the most intelligent girl, but she was not stupid. "I am not stupid for standing up for myself. I can't believe you of all people would call me that, you know how much it hurts me." Standing up from the bed she started to put back on her clothing.

"I didn't say you were stupid, I didn't." She pleaded as she rushed to the blonde's side. "Please don't leave Britts."

"I still want to be friends San. But I love you too much to stay."

"That makes no sense. Just stay, we can hold each other and talk. Anything you want." Santana tried, but she could tell that Brittany had already made up her mind and she could only watch in agony as the blonde slipped on her shoes and headed toward the door.

Placing her hand on the door knob Brittany stopped to look over her shoulder at the other girl barely finding the confidence to stand her ground as she witnessed the other turn into a sobbing mess as she fell onto the bed. "I'll see you at school tomorrow."

With that she was gone.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

"Don't you think that Brittany and I performed stupendously today? I mean truthfully I had been worried due to her blatant obsession with sexual icons in the music industry, but she pulled through and only missed a few notes. I am actually rather proud of her. I certainly hope that things went well between her and Santana, she seemed beyond upset with our song choice, and I witnessed Brittany crying afterward while talking with her. Hopefully they—"

"—Rach?" Finn asked, interrupting one of the rants that she was famous for. Or infamous for in most cases. Now being one of those cases. The young man was simply trying to make out with his girlfriend, maybe even get further than making out with her and yet all she could talk about was her duet.

"Yes?" She asked looking to him with large confused brown eyes.

"I love listening to you talk, but I would prefer you be doing something else with those lips."

Now she looked even more confused. "What ever do you mean by that?"

"We were kissing." He laughed a little at her naivety, sometimes she could get so wrapped up in her own world. It was cute but also a bit agitating when he was trying to be intimate with her. Occasionally he would wonder if it was worth it, knowing that he would have to wait until she was twenty-five to have sex with her, he only hoped he could be charming enough to change her mind about that. _'It seems not though…'_

"Oh right, carry on." She said with a bright smile as he leant back down to capture his girlfriend's full lips with his own.

As they started to kiss, both started to get more into it and Finn took this as his opportunity to try and push his boundaries. Gently he moved his hand to the hem of Rachel's shirt pressing his fingers just barely underneath them so that they were resting against her toned abdomen. Just the simple contact with the previously unclaimed skin was enough to turn him on and urge him to want more. Selfishly he pushed his hand further under the shirt moving over her ribs toward his destination.

Rachel's eyes snapped open as she felt her boyfriend's hand graze just below her bra, she suddenly felt sick to her stomach. This wasn't how it was supposed to feel, this wasn't romantic at all. There should be beautiful music playing, the kisses should leave her feeling breathless, there should be rose petals and candles. Reaching out she placed her hand over his, halting the actions.

"F-Finn. I'm not ready to go that far."

She watched as his eyes filled with a mix of emotions, the most dominating being anger. Swallowing she looked to the side in order to catch a peek of her clock. "I think it is time for me to do my nightly routine and get some sleep, it is a school night after all and I have to be in tip-top—"

"—Why do you always send me home just as things are getting good?" Finn interrupted her, trying not to sound as angry as he was.

"I thought it was all good. I mean the movie was not that amazing I agree but—"

"—you know what I mean!" He shouted out a little louder than he had meant, as he sat up in the bed, trying to ignore his arousal. It was something he had gotten used to, he would take care of it later when away from Rachel. "I just wish you would trust me enough to let me touch you."

"I do trust you Finn, but I already told you my plan." Rachel said sitting up and wrapping her arms around him from behind, resting her head on his shoulder as she leant over and kissed his cheek.

"I don't know if I can wait that long Rachel. Why does everything have to be planned with you? Doesn't it take away from the romance if you plan it for a specific day?" He asked, for once actually making a lot of sense to the brunette.

"That is true."

"Then can't we just give in to our feelings and just have sex already?" He practically pleaded.

For once it appeared that Rachel was contemplating his proposal to make love. Chewing on her bottom lip she thought it through. _'Perhaps he is right… but if it should be based on our instincts and just happen when you are passionately in love with someone, then why do I not feel that need to have sex with him. He is my boyfriend after all and I do love him, so why do I not want to be intimate with him…?' _"I will consider it."

"You will?" He asked hopefully.

Again she chewed on her bottom lip as she tried to make sense of the situation, before forcing a smile. "I will, but it will not be happening tonight. I am already behind on my routine, but I will talk with you about it tomorrow Finn."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

I'm not one to usually bribe people, sooo don't think of this as a bribe, because I will update even if I get no reviews and I feel all guilty for doing this… but I have a lot of multi-chaps up right now and I decided that if I get TEN reviews on this chapter I will update again before midnight tonight! If not I will probably update sometime this weekend so no worries either way. :) But yeah ten and I will update before midnight.

I just hope that y'all love it! I love you guys!

Anyhow you guys ROCK!

Ps. I apologize immensely for the shortness of this chapter, but it was for the most part a filler chapter to keep the story a-moving. Also I did not include the Brittana sex scene because I am not a "Britanna-fanna." And have difficulty writing sex scene's for couples I do not like much.

-Tracy Cook


	4. Friends?

What Comes Next?

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Brittany/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 4

Friends?

All that she had been able to think about was Finn and their conversation the night prior, her mind seemed to be ridiculing her and tormenting her with questions that she could not seem to answer. _'Why do I not want to make love to my boyfriend…? Does this mean that I do not love him…? I love kissing him… I mean yes he is sloppy and doesn't seem to know what he is doing all the time, but I'm no kissing expert either…' _Letting out a loud groan she closed her locked door, holding her books tightly against her chest as she continued to internally pick apart the situation as she headed toward her first classroom.

Normally she would have waited at her locker for Finn, but Rachel was not ready to confront him. How was she supposed to explain to him that they were missing something, that that supposed passion that makes someone irrational and unable to resist the person they love just did not seem to be there between the two of them? She couldn't do that to him. So, for now she was opting for avoidance until she could figure out what the problem was.

Large brown eyes searched the halls worriedly, hoping that she would not run into her boyfriend. _'This is ridiculous… he's going to see me at Glee.' _Suddenly she came to a halt as she spotted Brittany standing in front of her locker. Rachel cocked her head to the side and watched. It appeared that the blonde was not gathering things for class, but simply staring into her locker as she strummed her nails against the metal. _'She looks like she's really thinking about something… strange.' _Glancing into the locker she couldn't help the large grin that erupted across her face. _'Wow… She has so many random and strange things in her locker… Not that I can talk really…'_

After staring for a moment longer the brunette decided to approach the taller girl in order to ask her how things went, from the looks of things they had not gone amazingly. _'Plus this will be a great distraction from Finn… maybe Brittany could help me with my problems… she knows a lot about sex.' _The thought made her blush as she walked toward the blonde, her heart starting to race nervously as she looked around for an angry Santana.

When she saw that the coast was clear Rachel moved so that she was standing next to the other girl, looking up at her. "Hello there Brittany."

"Oh, hey Rach." The blonde mumbled softly as she turned to face the diva, closing her locker.

"I was going to inquire about how things went between you and Santana, but seeing how something unpleasant appears to be consuming your mind that probably would not be a good idea at the moment." Rachel rambled.

Brittany stared at her with a confused expression. "Huh?"

Letting out a soft laugh a she realized that she was talking over the blonde's head she blushed a little, which she found odd. _'Why would I blush at something like that…? I will have to ponder on that at a later time…' _"Are you alright?"

"Oh!" She let out the breath she had been holding in concentration as she tried to understand the shorter girl's rambling. _'She always uses so many big words… and so fast… it's annoying… and cute especially now that she's blushing...' _ "Yeah, I'm fine." She shrugged trying to seem more nonchalant about things that were going on then she actually was.

"Really? Because you look awfully dreadful." As she saw the confused look start to cover Brittany's face once more, she quickly revised her wording. "You look sad I mean."

"I am sad." She whispered out softly before realizing that once again she had felt comfortable sharing her feelings, and once again it was with none other than the girl that her and her friends had hurt on numerous occasions. It was strange but she felt like she was able to confide in the brunette, that was not something she had ever had with Santana and it broke her heart knowing that someone she tormented through most of high school would actually listen to her but not someone who claimed to be in love with her.

Rachel moved to place a comforting hand on the blonde's forearm, catching blue eyes with large soulful brown. Her trademark grin spreading across her face as she stated in a serious and trustworthy voice. "I know that we are not the best of friends, in fact you may not think of me as a friend at all considering times in the past when you were not all too pleasant to me, but I do think of you as my friend Brittany and I want you to know that you can talk to me about what is going on and I will try and help in any way that I can. While it is true that I lack in relationship and sexual experience I am willing to give whatever input I can."

"You're cute." Brittany said, as usual not censoring her thoughts. Smiling as she watched the diva's face fill with a light red blush at her words, which only served to make her cuter to the blonde cheerio.

"Uh, well thank you Brittany." She stated with slightly less conviction and confidence than her previous statement. Suddenly she noticed the way that her body was reacting to the compliments as well as the skin contact where her fingers had started to idly stroke the taller girl's arm and she blushed even more so, pulling her hand away. _'Why am I reacting this way… to Brittany?' _"So um, was Santana terribly upset about our song choice?" She asked trying to change the subject as she averted her eyes.

As much as she wanted to push Rachel and see how red she could actually make the other, she focused on what she had asked. "Yes, she went all "Lima Heights" on me." Brittany said laughing softly as Rachel snapped her head up and her eyes widened, undoubtedly filling with worry at the statement. "But then she apologized and invited me over."

"Oh, well that is terrific." The diva stated, her bright smile returning to her face as she ignored the random lurching of her stomach at the thoughts of what the two girls had done at Santana's house.

"Yeah, it was pretty hot." She stated in her monotone voice, her eyes glazing over a little as she remembered the "sexy times" she had shared with the Latina. "Until I had to talk about my feelings and ruin everything. Now she's mad again." A pout formed on her pink lips and Rachel felt her heart drop at the sight. Perhaps it was Brittany's naivety to the world around her, but whenever she was hurt it was like seeing a wounded puppy.

As the obvious lust flashed across blue eyes, the perfectionist's stomach lurched again. _'What is wrong with me… she and Santana have sex, everyone knows that, it shouldn't bother me. I have two gay dads after all!' _Once again she moved to touch the taller girl's arm, smiling reassuringly up at her as she spoke honestly. "You should be able to talk to the person that you love Brittany, it should be more than just a physical connection. I am sure Santana will come around to realizing that and if she doesn't than you know what?"

"What?" Brittany asked, sniffling a little as she forced her tears not to fall.

"Then she is missing out, because I rather enjoy talking with you about your feelings." Rachel gave the blonde's arm a soft squeeze, ignoring the sparks that it elicited along her fingertips as she did so.

A bright smile formed on the cheerleader's face as she lunged forward wrapping the brunette in a tight and unexpected hug. She was so grateful for the kind words and that someone had actually listened and cared about her feelings, that she didn't think about the fact that they were at school and anyone could see them. In fact she found that she didn't care because she soon realized she loved hugging Rachel. The height difference made it so that the diva's head rested just below her shoulder, her body was so tiny and once again she thought of the word cute to describe her, they fit together perfectly. Not only that, but as she rested her head against brown locks she could smell a unique mixture that she decided was Rachel Berry, a mix of vanilla and strawberries, it was intoxicatingly delicious.

The diva was caught off guard as she was pulled into a bone-crushing hug; her body suddenly flush against the beautiful taller woman. Her heart started to pound against her ribs and her body heated up at the contact she had not been expecting. She was undoubtedly blushing brightly. _'Oh god… Brittany is hugging me and I actually like it… a lot… is that cinnamon?' _ Her mind curiously raced as she felt the blonde grab hold of her arms forcing them around her waist so that she had to hug her in return, which she did not protest to. Slowly she allowed herself to melt comfortably into the embrace.

Leaning down Brittany whispered against Rachel's ear. "You smell yummy… I wish they made cookies that taste like you smell so I could eat you up." She giggled a little as she felt the smaller girl's intake of breath and heard the high-pitched squeak. _'So so so cute.'_

"Um I am afraid that I do not understand what you mean." She whispered out, her body shaking due to the heated breath against her ear and neck. The star was trying her hardest to force the blush and inappropriate thoughts out of her mind to no avail.

Suddenly all heat washed away from both girl's bodies as they were covered in red ice as three football players walked by them, all throwing slushies on them. Brittany who had never had a slushie thrown at her before let out a startled yelp before backing away from Rachel trying to wipe the syrupy liquid from her eyes in order to open them. The shorter girl simply shuddered at the cold before wiping her eyes clean enough to open them, secretly hoping that she had her backup clothes in her locker. "Are you alright—"

"—Oh god B, are you okay?" Santana quickly rushed over to the blonde wrapping a protective arm around her before shooting a glare in the diva's direction. She had been watching the entire interaction from down the hallway and she was not happy about it at all.

"San? It hurts." She whimpered out.

Rachel watched with sad eyes as she chewed on her full bottom lip. Knowing that this was her fault she felt inclined to apologize. "The pain will go away soon; I suggest that you rinse your eyes out in order to ensure no further damage is done." Smiling softly she moved toward the now shaking girl who was still letting out soft whimpers as she pouted. Ignoring Santana's glare she gripped Brittany's arm. "I apologize, if you hadn't been standing so close to me then you would not have been target to such an assault, please let me help you clean yourself—"

"She doesn't need no help from you manhands, so get lost!" Santana barked slapping the slushie-covered girl's hand away venomously.

"San…" Brittany whispered out warily, warning her not to be mean to the other girl.

"No Britts, I will not just sit around and watch as this midget brings you down. She is ruining your reputation. Do you not understand how people will look at you if you start acting all friendly with this fucking tranny?"

"Rachel is my friend." She responded peeking blue eyes open enough to look down into the Latina's angry brown, before glancing toward Rachel who was staring at her in complete and utter shock. Flashing her a smile, she felt her heart leap as it was returned with one of the diva's beautiful tooth-filled grins.

"Friend? What? You and the hobbit?"

"Hobbit's are cute."

The diva's smile faltered a little as she heard the comment about her height, but she found that she could not help but smile and blush softly at Brittany inadvertently calling her cute. _'That's the second time she has called me cute in one hour… gosh… I can't stop blushing even if she did call me a hobbit… Which I am most definitely not… short? Yes, perhaps my stature is below average, but I do not have harry feet or an excessive need to destroy a ring by any means.'_

"What the hell did you just say? Hobbits are not cute! They are short little harry midgets just like Berry over here with those bushy ass eyebrows and those manhands of hers!" She screamed out, throwing her hands up in frustration at the girl who was still coated in melting red ice.

"She's my friend."

Before the fuming Latina could say anything more Rachel stepped in "Let's go get you cleaned up." she stated, unable to contain her excitement. She had never really had anyone call her friend before and this meant so much to her. Reaching out she took ahold of the blonde's arm, no longer intimidated by the way that Santana looked as if she could kill her on the spot. _'Okay… maybe a little intimidated…' _Still, it was not enough to stop her as she started to pull the taller girl toward the bathroom.

Brittany glanced back at Santana who was staring at her with eyes filled with disbelief and anger, but she also saw sadness there. _'Why can't she just admit she loves me and be with me… is she really that scared of being slushied… it's cold, but now I taste like cherry. Yumm.'_

"If you soak your clothing in the bathroom sink then it should prevent staining, same goes for your skin. The faster that we rid it of the slushie the better chance that it will not stain it."

"Sounds hot. I'd love it if you wash me Rach." She mumbled out in her monotone voice, her lip quirking up as she saw Rachel blush. Even with her red slushie-covered face she could tell, and she found that it becoming her favorite thing to do. See how far she could push the brunette and how much she could embarrass her with sexual implications. _'Not that they aren't true…'' _She thought surprising herself a little. _'Just hopefully she wouldn't mind if I brought my rubber ducky… he's so cute… but not as cute as Rachel right now.' _She smiled.

Santana felt tears sting at her eyes as she heard the blonde's words directed at the woman that she had always hated more than anything, the woman that she did not find in the least bit attractive. Sure she had an okay body, but she was definitely not hot. _'How dare she ditch me for manhands!'_

The Latina knew that there was only one way that she could get Brittany back where she belonged, only one way that she could convince her that she loved her, and that was something that she dreaded doing. Still, she knew that it had to be done and at this point she was doing it for more than one reason. She loved the blonde and wanted to be with her, but she also hated Rachel and wanted to see her spirits crushed, and this would allow her to do both.

"What is going on between the two of them?" A familiar, irritated voice questioned from behind her.

"What's it matter to you Q? You should be happy, if Berry steals B from me you can hone in on that dumbass boy you seem to love." When She turned she realized that the blonde's hazel eyes held nearly as much venom as her own as they glared after the two laughing, slushie-covered girls. Her body was even shaking a little as her muscles tensed.

"This has nothing to do with Finn." She rasped angrily.

Santana raised an eyebrow at her friend signaling that she did not quite understand, so Quinn reiterated as she pried her eyes off of Rachel and Brittany long enough to stare into brown eyes. "It has to do with B. She seems taken by Berry and that is not something that will reflect well on the cheerios. Besides everyone knows that she is yours."

"Damn straight!" The Latina stated slamming her hand against the lockers beside them in order to let out some of her anger. "She is mine."

"So I suppose I want you to know that I will do whatever it takes to keep manhands away from her." With that hazel eyes glanced back toward Rachel looking her over angrily.

"Then sing with me Q." Santana stated a smirk forming on her lips as her plan began to fall into action. She knew that Brittany had wanted her to sing a song in front of the Glee club, she had wanted her to put a label on herself, to tell everyone that she loved her, and that was what she planned on doing.

"If it will help save B from Berry, count me in."

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

I am going to make this one-sided Faberry. I do not know if it will affect Brittany and Rachel's relationship too much, but I know that she will be siding with Santana for a bit. :) It should be interesting of course. Anyhow, I loved all of your feedback and reviews, you guys make me encouraged to add more and more! :) So I would like to thank you all!

Next there should be the cute bathroom scene and some drama, will be a grand ol' time. Hope that y'all liked it!

-Tracy Cook


	5. Cleaning Off

What Comes Next?

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Brittany/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 5

Cleaning Off

Rachel was shocked as she watched the blonde cheerleader start to strip off her shirt with no worry in the world, she had expected Brittany to at least go into one of the various stalls to do so. Quickly she reached out holding the other girl's hands in place stopping her from continuing her movements. "What in the word do you think that you are doing Brittany?" She breathed out.

"Stripping." She deadpanned.

Blushing more so than she had been before the shorter girl glanced away, feeling oddly excited at the thought of seeing the blonde without her shirt on. _'What is wrong with you… collect yourself Rachel, it is not like she is some hot guy like your boyfriend… she is just Brittany…' _"I understand the concept of what you were attempting to do, I was more curious as to why you were doing so without first entering a stall?"

"We're both girls Rachel." Brittany responded with a smile on her lips and a confused expression on her stained face. "And you said it would stain if we were not quick. Plus I thought that I got to clean you." She added the last part with a pout on her pink lips; she had been looking forward to washing Rachel after what the diva had said in the hallway. _'I hope San isn't too mad… But Rachel is my friend… look at her, she is blushing again! Cute.'_

"Right, well I was going to have you accompany me in cleaning off, I simply assumed that we would change afterward." Finally she pulled her hands away and moved toward one of the sinks, forcing her brown eyes to look at her own reflection and not the blonde who was now taking off her shirt. _'I bet she has an amazing body…'_

"But I'm sticky everywhere." She mumbled, her voice low and monotone but perhaps also a little husky.

Rachel shivered at the admittance unable to control her overactive imagination that was traveling to places she would never want to go. _'Why can I not stop thinking inappropriate thoughts about Brittany, she is my friend that is all. I do not care where she is sticky or if she has a nice body, which she undoubtedly does due to all of those cheerio workouts… oh god.' _"I see." She finally forced out as she wet a paper towel and started to wipe the ice cold beverage from her cheeks.

"I bet you are sticky all over too Rach, let me help." The nickname caused a blush to rise along the brunette's neck and shoulders, but it was nothing compared to the intensity of the blush that consumed her body as she felt fingers pulling at her shirt, un-tucking it from the skirt.

"Brittany, that is completely unnecessary I am fully capable of—" Her train of thought died off as she felt those perfect, slim, fingers make their way beneath the fabric of her shirt. Tracing over her toned abdomen. Rachel tried her hardest to speak up but her voice was caught in her throat as she closed her large brown eyes and braced herself on the sink. She had never felt anything so amazing, not anytime she had been touched by Finn. His fingers were rather large and callous, nothing like the cheerleader's. "Mm…" She moaned out softly as those fingers trailed even higher.

"Rach." Brittany stated a little bit frustrated. "You are going to have to lift your arms."

Rachel's eyes snapped open and she turned quickly, almost quick enough to give her whiplash, in order to look at the taller woman. The confusion written across her face was almost as obvious as the blush. "What?"

"You're so cute." The blonde mumbled in her monotone voice as she laughed a little, her fingers trailing even higher. Honestly, she too was finding herself turned on by the contact, Rachel Berry was a very fit and very attractive individual, and despite nicknames that Santana had made up in order to insult the shorter girl she was also very much feminine. "Don't worry, I forget how to take my shirts off all the time. You just need to raise your arms. I'll do the rest." She smiled reassuringly.

"Brittany, I am well aware of how to take off my shirt I was just distracted by—" She cut herself off this time, unable to deal with the harsh reality. For the harsh reality was that the diva had been distracted by those fingers, that belonged to someone other than her boyfriend, dancing across her skin, and that was not okay. Finally she decided on simply doing as she was told and she raised her arms allowing the blonde access to removing the article of clothing.

"I get distracted all the time." Brittany nodded lifting the shirt over the diva's head, not missing the way that she made Rachel shiver at the brief contact with her bra clad breasts. _'I wonder if it was me that had her all distracted… Rachel is kinda hot when she is all bothered by me… this could be fun. But San would be so upset, and I don't want to hurt her feelings...' _"Turn around." She stated firmly as she reached out getting some paper towels and wetting them down.

"No, I am quite comfortable where I am currently positioned."

"I don't know what that means, but come here." The blonde stated spinning Rachel around on her heels so that they were now facing each other, both shirtless. Brittany did not hide the way that her blue eyes trailed the length of the diva's perfect body, she really was beautiful. "Wow. You are so hot." She mumbled before moving down onto her knees to Rachel's shock who let out a squeak and tried her hardest to back up as brown eyes widened at the girl now positioned with her head at her abdomen. "And you taste like cherries." She giggled as the other girl's muscles stiffened as she extended her tongue in order to run it over her sticky, slushie coated stomach. "Mmm…"

"Brittany, this is extremely inappropriate." She breathed out clenching tightly onto the sink behind her in order to make sure she did not lose her balance as her breathing picked up and a warmth spread to right between her legs. It took her a moment to recognize the foreign feeling. _'Oh my god! Oh my god! NO! I am-I am turned on! This cannot be happening! She is Brittany Pierce! She is definitely not someone that I can like, she has Santana who will kill me if she finds out about this, not to mention she is unattainable and god! NO! Stop this!' _

"Sorry Rach, you just taste so good." She swirled her tongue inside of the brunette's belly button and smiled when she heard the other girl let out a soft whimper of pleasure.

"Please stop Brittany, I have a boyfriend."

"Sex is not dating." She pointed out as her nails started to trail up those tanned long legs, she had always wondered what they would feel like. Okay, maybe not always, but lately she definitely had been wondering.

Rachel again let out a soft whimper as she closed her legs in order to alleviate some of the desire she felt as well as stop the blonde whose hand was wandering awfully close to the danger zone. "I am not Santana Britany. I do not just have casual sex with random people, in fact I am still a virgin and I plan to save my innocence for Finn, because Finn loves me and he is my boyfriend and it is something that I wish to share with someone who actually has feelings for me."

"Feelings? But San says—"

"I know what Santana says, and again I reiterate the fact that I am not Santana. Now please clean yourself off and I will take care of myself." Rachel felt bad for being so straightforward and getting so upset with Brittany, because watching the pout form on the blonde's lips made her feel as if she had actually kicked a defenseless puppy who did not know any better. Still, she knew that it was the right thing to do, she could not simply give her innocence away to some random person in the bathroom, it had to be a magnificent occasion with the man she loved.

Still, as she cleaned the staining slushie from her body she could not help but recall just how turned on she had been when those fingers crawled up her thigh, not to mention just how amazingly attractive the blonde looked without a shirt on. _'I need to focus on Finn… not Brittany… especially not Brittany without her clothing on…'_

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

-Tracy Cook


	6. Vocal Assault

What Comes Next?

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Brittany/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 6

Vocal Assault

Rachel sat in the choir room fidgeting uncomfortably under the glares of Quinn and Santana who were both sitting next to each other discussing something, something that would undoubtedly not be fun for her by the looks of things. The brunette was made all the more uncomfortable by the fact that Brittany had decided to sit on the left side of her while Finn was on her right holding onto her hand protectively. _'He would be upset if he knew what had just transpired in the bathroom… but it wasn't like I was cheating… it was just a misunderstanding…'_

Although she could feel blue eyes trained on her, she never looked over at the cheerleader, instead keeping her face forward aside from a few looks to her boyfriend. In which she would smile and gladly accept a kiss to her cheek.

Brittany glanced up at Santana seeing the way that her dark eyes were glaring at Rachel, she frowned. _'I don't get why she hates Rach so much… she is selfish but she is actually pretty nice…' _Sighing she looked back over at the brunette diva who was refusing to look her way and her frown intensified into a pout, she knew that she had done something to upset the other girl she just did not really understand what it was. Along with this her ego was hurting; no one ever turned her down physically.

"Rach?" She whispered out quietly.

"Yes Brittany?" Rachel questioned never looking toward her, large brown eyes trained on the door in hopes that Will would arrive and save her from the awkward conversation. Normally it would not be so difficult for her to turn someone down, and she was feeling strange about the situation.

"Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not Brittany." She let out a breath that she had not known she had been holding and looked toward the blonde finally, allowing a soft smile to grace her full lips. The diva was not one to hold grudges, often too forgiving, but in this case she could tell that Brittany did not understand what she had done and as long as it did not happen again, then she would be fine with keeping their friendship going. "I would just appreciate it if what happened in the bathroom would not happen again in the future."

"Oh… okay." She stated in a soft monotone voice, trying to recall exactly what the short singer could be talking about. "Which part Rach? A lot happened…"

Rachel's brown eyes widened and a blush covered her cheeks as she looked back to the front of the room chewing on her bottom lip. Finn was watching the interaction with curious eyes, not understanding what had happened in the bathroom, and she wanted to keep it that way. So, instead of specifying she simply stated. "Every part."

"Oh." Her voice showed the sadness that she felt at this, Brittany had enjoyed what had transpired in the bathroom. Honestly, she had enjoyed it more than she had expected too. She had been physical with many people but rarely did she actually feel a connection emotionally with them, she felt she had a little of both with Rachel and it had been nice. "Okay."

'_Finally…' _The diva thought as Will made his way into the classroom, her smile intensified. "Hello Mr. Schue."

"Hello Rachel." He said placing the music sheets that he had brought with him on the piano before moving to the center of the room to start the lesson.

Standing to her feet Rachel's smile grew even more so as she started to announce the song that she wanted to perform at sectionals. "I have been sifting through my vast collection of songs in order to choose one that could do my vocal range justice and I think that I have found the perfect song." She stated confidently as she moved toward the center of the room only to be interrupted.

"Actually, it will have to wait Rachel; we have two other singers who wish to do a duet today."

Letting out a huff of air, her bangs flew up and she crossed her arms in annoyance. She knew that this year she was trying to be more of a team player, but she had spent nearly twenty hours preparing for this performance and she wanted to show them all. "If you insist, then I suppose it will be a great opener for my finishing course." Moving she sat back down ignoring the blush that rose on her cheeks once more as she realized that blue eyes were once again staring at her. Feeling her boyfriend wrap an arm around her shoulders she smiled up at him.

Brittany could feel a slight pain in her chest at the sight. Once again she had found herself staring at the diva as she complained. This was something that used to irritate her to no end, the fact that Rachel thought that she was better than everyone, and yet she continued to find these actions cute as of late. It was a bit bothersome. She even had chuckled when the other girl let out an agitated breath making her bangs fly. _'And now I am hurting because she is with her boyfriend… this is just getting too weird… I've never cared… I mean besides when Santana was dating guys, but this is not Santana….'_

"Quinn, Santana, we're ready when you are." Will stated with a smile as he took a seat in order to watch the duet. It had been unexpected when the two girls came to him wanting to perform, but it was not a bad idea, their voices would blend together well.

"Thank you Mr. Schue." Santana said with a devious grin as she stood up and made her way toward the center of the choir room. Only stopping when she felt Brittany reach out and squeeze her hand.

"Good luck."

"Thanks B." She responded with a soft smile before glaring toward the brunette sitting beside her woman as she backed toward the center of the room.

Quinn made her way toward the center of the choir room, her hazel eyes never leaving Rachel. The diva nearly cringed at the intensity and anger that were behind those eyes, she never understood why the blonde hated her so much, but she assumed that this was going to be an unpleasant vocal assault aimed in her direction considering the two women who were singing it hated her.

Brittany was oblivious to the way that both girls were glaring at Rachel, more than likely she had grown accustomed to seeing this over the years, so instead of worrying she was cheering on her best friend and the woman she loved.

As the music started though the blonde quickly stopped cheering as Santana's eyes darkened and landed on her, there was something very attractive about the way that she was looking at her, but as she listened to the lyrics she could tell that this was not a happy song. The Latina was as always jumping to conclusions. _'Though me and Rachel were pretty close earlier… but she couldn't know about that already… so what does this even mean? Oh well she looks so sexy so who cares!' _"Wooh!"

"Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
>Am I who you think about in bed?<br>When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?

Then think of what you did  
>And how I hope to God she was worth it.<br>When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch her skin."

Rachel could feel Santana's eyes glance toward her not so subtly every time she mentioned the "her" in the song that Brittany was with, it made her squirm uncomfortably as brown eyes glanced toward Finn. It appeared that he was not catching on to what was going on. _'Thank god… not that there is anything really going on. Santana is just overreacting, Brittany and I are simply friends…'_

The eyes that made the diva the most uncomfortable though were the hazel eyes of the background singer, they still had not left her. It was unnerving; Quinn was one of the only people who could truly intimidate her. Not that she would ever show that to the cheerleader, but still.

Glancing over brown eyes watched the now silent blonde sitting beside her, she appeared to be thinking rather hard about the words that the Latina was singing. _'Maybe she is catching on… Santana obviously thinks there is some kind of attraction between the two of us… which there isn't!' _Her mind reminded her as her eyes tried to trail along the other woman's perfect neck curiously. _'Keep it together Rachel Berry, you are stronger than this. You have never allowed your desires to control you.' _Her eyes were snapped back to the front of the room as Santana continued singing.

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
>Than any girl you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me<br>Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?<br>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me"

The words were starting to sink in as the blonde watched Santana move closer to her, lifting her chin so that she was forced to look at her as she sang them. The Latina was saying that Brittany was hers and that she always would be, basically. That she was the best that the cheerleader was ever going to get. She found herself reliving all of the many times they had been intimate in her mind and tears filled her eyes, she had never been so intimate with anyone before, but there was always something lacking. _'Is she saying she wants that with me…? Those feelings Rachel mentioned…'_

"Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?  
>So testosterone boys and harlequin girls,<br>Will you dance to this beat, and hold a lover close?"

Rachel looked away from the blonde who had now been pulled up in order to dance with Santana as the chorus of the song began, what she saw startled her and she jumped. Quinn was standing right in front of her, the distance was unnerving. She had been this close to the blonde on numerous occasions but usually she saw hatred behind those hazel eyes, something else was shimmering through now. Something that was unreadable. _'She probably is staring at Finn… not me…'_

Even as she tried to convince herself of this she knew that she was wrong. Those beautiful eyes were most definitely on her. The rest of the club had moved to dance around the room, Rachel glanced to the side to see Brittany dancing with Santana and she felt a pain in her chest at the sight. _'That was strange… I should be happy for them, this is what I want—' _Her thoughts were interrupted as her face was harshly snapped back toward Quinn by the blonde's fingers digging into her jaw.

"Ow." She let out softly as she once again stared into hazel. She saw them soften a little and felt the grip on her chin become considerably less painful. _'Is her thumb stroking along my cheek… what is going on lately? Why does she not want me to look at Brittany?' _Just then she understood as Quinn started to sing the next verse staring directly into her eyes.

"So I guess we're back to us, oh cameraman, swing the focus  
>In case I lost my train of thought, where was it that we last left off?<br>Oh now I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
>Where the shock sets in, and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick.<br>I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all of the attention."

Brittany, was too excited dancing with Santana to focus too much of her attention on the interaction between Quinn and Rachel, but it also seemed to cause her stomach to flip and she knew she would need to ask about it later.

Brown eyes widened staring into hazel as their faces were brought even closer together, her voice was so deep and husky it caused her to shiver and blush a little. Despite the strange desire she found behind the cheerleader's eyes, the words were bitter and full of malice and they caused her to internally cringe. _'She is always so mean to me… Why does she hate me so much… that is not hate though in her eyes it looks like… desire?'_

"Now let's not get selfish  
>Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?"<p>

Quinn pulled back after this statement and smirked as she pushed the brunette back in her chair, causing her obvious pain. As Santana once again started singing as she grinded against the taller blonde.

"I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
>Than any girl you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me<br>Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
>Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?<br>No, no, no, you know it will always just be me"

As Santana finished she pulled the blonde close to her pressing their lips together, shocking the entire glee club. Despite all of them knowing of the affair, none of them had actually seen the two girls kiss, usually that was something that they kept on the down low so this was definitely progress for them. Everyone clapped, the clapping dragging Rachel out of her intense stare with Quinn in order to allow her large brown eyes to glance over at the kissing girls in the center of the choir room. She could not explain the hurt that passed through her if asked, but it definitely hurt seeing them kissing and happy.

Suddenly she took in a breath as lips brushed against her ear and a raspy voice whispered against it. The heated breath rushing against her sensitive skin causing her heart to speed up and her body to shake involuntarily. The words quickly sobered her up though making her completely forget any desire toward the cheerleader. "Brittany doesn't want you man-hands. No one would choose you over Santana. Not ever."

Her heart almost broke as she stared up with her mouth falling open, eyebrows knit together as tears threatened her eyes. She felt so unattractive whenever around Quinn, but she felt even more unattractive now. _'That was definitely not desire earlier… neither of them could ever desire me…' _She thought before standing to her feet quickly, hands clenched at her sides.

"Rachel are you ready to perform your—"

"It will have to wait until next week Mr. Schue. I am no longer in the mood to show my amazing talent to people who will not appreciate it." With a confident glare in Quinn's direction she jut out her jaw and strut out of the room. Making the perfect dramatic exit as always. Though the moment she made it out of the room tears ran down her cheeks and she felt herself breaking as she made her way to the bathroom.

Brittany pulled away from Santana watching as Rachel made her way out of the room, no longer in the mood to perform Quinn standing with a smirk on her perfect lips. "What happened to Rach?"

"That doesn't matter Britts. I want to be with you, that should be all that matters." She smiled.

"But." She started looking at the choir room door, a frown forming on her lips. "Rachel matters San. She is still my friend."

"God what is wrong with you Britts! Can't you see that she doesn't care about you! She is just using you to make her ugly ass look better in this school!"

"Rach isn't ugly. She is cute." With that Brittany moved out of the Latina's embrace feeling her heart break as she watched tears fill Santana's dark eyes, she did not want to hurt her, but Santana had friends. Rachel appeared to have no one, not even her boyfriend had gotten up to go after her. "I still want to be with you San. I just need to check on her." With that she started out of the choir room in search of the diva.

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

-Tracy Cook


	7. Let It All Out

What Comes Next?

By: TracyCook

Disclaimer: I own nothing. These characters belong to the creator of Glee.

Couple: Brittany/Rachel

Rating: M

Chapter 7

Let It All Out

Rachel could no longer hold back the tears that had gathered over the last four years of being strong and confident; no matter how hard she tried she could not get the flow of them down her cheeks to cease. As she stared into the bathroom mirror she no longer recognized the large brown eyes staring back at her. They were so full of confusion and hurt. Last week everything had been perfect, why did everything have to fall apart right before sectionals?

She let out loud sobs as her body shook and she violently tried to bat away the tears. She had little control of her emotions, which was one thing that both helped her in being a better actress at times, as well as hindered her abilities. Her mind was a scattered mess of emotions and she no longer knew what to think about the people whom which she had claimed to know for so long.

It seemed that her boyfriend was not the heroic male lead that she had hoped that he would be, for he had not stood up for her in front of everyone and he was nowhere in sight in order to save the tortured princess in her tower. Santana hated her because she thought that Rachel had feelings for her girlfriend, which she did, though she did not understand them, but she still wanted them to be together and happy. Quinn was the woman who tortured her throughout her high school years and now she had witnessed desire in those hazel eyes before being completely humiliated and verbally destroyed by that perfect mouth.

"I-I can't wait to just graduate and get out of this godforsaken town and away from all of these people once and for all." She stated through sobs as her tears finally subsided leaving her simply shaking and taking in quick breaths. Of course she did not mean it wholeheartedly; she truly loved Finn and cared for most of her friends.

"I don't want you to leave yet." Brittany stated from the door she had been leaning against. "I would be sad if you left Rach."

Rachel was shocked by the sudden voice interrupting her train of thoughts and she jumped before turning in order to look at the blonde cheerleader. A soft smile graced her full lips at the honesty she found radiating in blue eyes. "You really would be sad wouldn't you?" She laughed softly under her breath; it was a rather adorable scene.

"Well yeah Rach. I mean you are my friend and I was kind of looking forward to spending time together this year. Plus Lord Tubbington hasn't even got to meet you and I know he will love you."

"Lord Tubbington?" Rachel questioned knitting her eyebrows together in confusion.

"My cat." She smiled brightly. "He is a great judge of character. He knew that Wile e Coyote was trying to hurt the Roadrunner way before me. I just know he would approve of you though because you are nice."

The short diva stared with blank brown eyes for a moment as she tried to understand the correlation between the two sentences, finally she understood. At least to the best of her ability. Apparently Brittany's cat could tell who was good or evil and she said that he would approve of her because she was a good person. _'I think that's what she said…' _She could not help but smile brightly and laugh a little louder now. "Well, that is definitely a good thing."

"Definitely." Brittany smiled looking down at the other girl who was now laughing. _'I love her laugh… it's so pretty…' _The thought was a little perplexing but she tried not to dwell on difficult thoughts. "He is kind of psychic like you."

Rachel could only laugh a little bit harder at this, but quickly sobered up as she realized that the blonde was being completely serious and she did not wish to offend her. Finally she slowed her laughter and simply smiled a large grin up at the cheerleader. "I bet that he is a wonderful cat, Brittany."

"He is." She smiled thinking about her cat for a moment.

Both girls fell into a comfortable silence, it probably should have been awkward considering everything that had transpired over the past week, but they both felt oddly safe near one another. Blue eyes glanced toward the sink and Brittany remembered what had happened earlier and how it had upset the other girl. "I'm sorry about um—" She did not know how to word it.

Luckily as Rachel's eyes followed blue she quickly understood. _'That is the same sink she hand me pressed up against earlier…' _The thought caused a blush to cover her cheeks as she remembered. _'God I need to control my inappropriate thoughts…' _"It's already been forgotten Brittany, you have nothing to worry about." _'I wish it had already been forgotten… it's all I can think about.' _Forcing a smile she looked back at her.

"Okay." She stated in a monotone voice chewing on her bottom lip for a moment.

"Are you feeling alright Brittany, you look as if you have something plaguing your thoughts."

"Playing my what?" Brittany mumbled.

Laughing softly the brunette shook her head. "You look as if you have something on your mind."

The cheerleader smiled in understanding as she again tried to pick apart her thoughts in order to announce them. Honestly she had never had so much on her mind. She was worried about how San would react to her running after Rachel, she was worried about whatever Quinn had said to the diva in order to make her storm out of the room like that, and she despite what the other girl had said, had not forgotten about what happened in the bathroom nor the feelings that it seemed to elicit inside of her. She felt a strange connection with Rachel she could not quite explain.

Watching as the blonde tried to sift through her thoughts, the shorter girl realized that she was probably the last person that anyone would want to share her feelings with and quickly turned to look in the mirror in order to fix her running makeup. "I understand if you do not wish to talk to me about said thoughts that are bothering you, we are not exactly what most would consider the closest of friends and—"

"You are my friend Rach." Brittany blurted out confidently.

Rachel's smile returned to her lips as she looked at Brittany through the mirror, brown eyes connecting with blue. "Good, because I consider you to be my friend as well."

"Okay, so we're friends." The blonde stated with a soft smile.

The diva nodded in response before looking back to the mirror as she continued to clean the makeup off of her cheeks. She had no idea what to say at this point in the conversation and decided it would be best if she stayed silent until the taller girl was ready to speak about whatever she obviously wanted to speak about. It was difficult for her to stay quiet though she found, as she reapplied her lip gloss.

"Rach." Brittany started.

"Yes?" She asked, not turned around yet but catching blue eyes once more in the mirror.

"What did Quinn say to you to make you no longer want to sing?"

Although the words escaped the blonde cheerleader's lips in only a soft mumble, she heard them loud and clear. Her eyes immediately stung with fresh tears but she would not allow them to fall again. She would not allow Quinn to hurt her any more than she already had. Taking in a few breaths in order to calm her shaking body and control her voice she spoke out loud and clear. "She said that you could never be attracted to me and that you would never choose me over Santana."

Brittany took on a look that could only be described as complete and utter confusion. "I love San. Does that bother you?" She questioned not grasping the entire concept of why it had hurt Rachel.

"No!" She stated loudly before quickly adding in a softer tone of voice. "No, that is not the part that upset me Brittany. I want you to be happy with whomever you deem a worthy role in your life, not to mention I have Finn whom which I love with my entirety."

The blonde ignored the tug in her chest at the mention of Finn and just how much Rachel loved him. Honestly a part of her had been hoping that the diva would say that it did bother her, because it bothered Brittany every time that she heard the shorter girl mention how much she loved her boyfriend. _'But it shouldn't bug me… she loves him, I love San… that's the way it should be right?' _

"It made me feel unpretty knowing that you could never find me physically attractive. Knowing that no one ever finds me physically attractive, not even Finn seems to find me physically attractive and he is supposed to be the man who loves me. I am nowhere near as attractive as Santana, Quinn, or yourself, and I know that I never will be, and I suppose that hurt my feelings. But no worries I am better now." She rambled confidently before raising her chin proudly and turning to face Brittany who was staring down at her with sad blue eyes.

"You are so pretty Rachel." Her words were simple but honest and that was enough for Rachel at this point, who allowed new tears to roll down her cheeks, these ones happier than the last though she was still upset.

"I do not feel pretty Brittany. She called me man-hands again which quite honestly does not make any sense considering that my hands are far smaller than hers, and as unattractive as I often feel that I am, I am hardly of the male gender." She looked down at bathroom tiles and shuffled her feet uncomfortably.

"Rach. It took me a while to see it, but you are a very pretty girl. I find myself looking at you more than I should. I couldn't stop staring at you today in glee." She blushed a little at what she was admitting before she added. "They are just jealous of your awesome-ness."

Rachel could not help but once again start laughing as she looked up into beautiful blue eyes with large tearful brown, she did actually feel beautiful in that moment. And although Finn had not been her knight in shining armor, Brittany had arrived to save her day and succeeded in making her feel attractive all in one. Plus she could not help but blush at the thought of the blonde cheerleader staring at her and looking at her all of the time. "Thank you so much. You're kind of a genius Brittany."

"I know." She stated seriously, before smiling brightly.

"I am going to hug you now." Rachel announced proudly before moving to wrap her arms around the taller girl's neck as she dragged her body close to her own. _'She is so warm… and she smells like chocolate… gosh I love this… wait. No, this is just a simple gesture often exchanged between friends, nothing to love… but wow. She is so warm and soft…'_

Brittany allowed her hands to settle on the diva's hips as she dragged her body against her own, blushing softly at the sweet gesture. It was not often that she felt this sort of contact with anyone; it was usually only sexual contact. This felt far more emotional and it caused her a new sensation than she was used to. "You are so soft and so not a man Rach."

Rachel blushed brightly as she buried her head in the cheerleaders shoulder in order to hide her embarrassment. "Thank you." She mumbled before pulling away and placing some space between the two of them. "For everything."

Nodding, Brittany started to think up a plan for how she could get Santana and Quinn to both see just how amazing the diva standing in front of her actually was. "I just know that if I can get you and San to spend more time together she will see how awesome you are and then everyone will be able to be happy."

The brunette chewed on her full bottom lip doubting that sentence. "I highly doubt that will be happening any time in the near future Brittany." When the blonde started to pout, she found herself giving in. "Although, if you do think of a plan I will most definitely give said plan a try."

"I know just the thing!" She practically shouted excitedly.

Rachel knew that she was going to regret having agreed to the plan at hand, nothing that involved Santana Quinn and her would end pleasantly.

"Slumber Party!"

G g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g g

Authors Note: If y'all give me some lovin's I promise to try and update fast!

Oh and thank you to all of my amazing readers! I love each and every one of you! If you have any thoughts on how the slumber party should go, and how we can get these two together, PM me or leave it in a review and I will definitely go about making it happen!

Ps. Almost reached 600,000 words on this site! :)

-Tracy Cook


End file.
